kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Oberon
Height: 91 Meters (Seems shorter due to hunched-over stature) Weight: 30,000 Metric Tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Control Primary Attack: Soul Reaper, Harvester Secondary Attack: Death from Above, Tam Lin Primary Weapon: Soul Scream, Guardian Secondary Weapon: Insanity's grip, Wrath of the Fairies Energy Style: Parasitic Overview Oberon is a former Scottish Lord, Turned into a ghost monster by his gruesome death and driven insane by his prolonged torture. Covered in seaweed, muck and infected by a rose, Oberon has sharp thorny claws which he uses in varying different attacks. Oberon focuses on harnessing energy extracted from other kaiju, thus making him a Parasite. Oberon is weak against Ranged Fire-using Kaiju, but even then he can make a miraculous comeback and turn the tide of battle. Origin Lord Daven MacGlamis was a Scottish Lord during the First War of Scottish Independence. When a particularly brutal British regiment captured his ancestral home, his life (and afterlife) took a drastic turn for the worse. The British soldiers forced Lord Macglamis to watch his entire household being hung from the trees alongside the loch surrounding his castle, those who didn't die quickly enough were riddled with arrows to speed things up. Lord MacGlamis refused to show emotion, though his grieving soul was already being torn from his body. Then the British soldiers took MacGlamis into his dungeons and began their nearly week long torture of him. Initially, Lord MacGlamis again refused to show emotion but the pain of his family's deaths and the torture soon proved too much and he began to shriek in the greatest of human agonies. After 3 days of torture, his mind broke and he began to babble insanely, including declaring himself "Oberon, King of the Fae Folk!" On his last mortal day, he began to scream again. But this time, the screaming seemed not to be human screams of agony but some sort of eldritch awakening. As the hours went by, his torturers felt like they were being tortured by Lord MacGlamis and were filled with immense relief when their captive finally passed on. The British regiment were preparing to move on after one last night's sleep in the Scottish castle but they were not to sleep soundly, for the screaming began again at night. In the morning, the British Commander found his torturers hanging from the same tree MacGlamis' family was hung from. Sensing this to be a trick by loyal Scottish forces, the British Commander sent a messenger to bring in more regiments to aid them. When the messenger and the reinforcements arrived at Castle MacGlamis, they found the place looking hundreds of years old and covered in a seaweed-like plantlife. They never found any trace of the British regiment. They abandoned the castle, for they knew a force they could not reckon with was somehow present, lone among them the messenger knew... Oberon was hungering for souls. What's known after this is so little. But SOMETHING was keeping Lord MacGlamis alive, and SOMETHING possessed his corpse to throw itself into the Loch. MacGlamis's body rotted away in the water, but his soul was kept alive by this SOMETHING. He assumed it was the fairies, coming to his aid as their king. "Oberon" had lost his mind, but he was a benevolent spectre. For then. Oberon considered himself not only to be the King of the "Fairies", but also their guardian. He would make sure anything that threatened the Fae Folk would answer to him. Soon he began assembling a gigantic, massive form, as an undead soul completely cloaked by seaweed. Wood began growing out of his "head" to form a crown. He almost took the form of a human, a kingly human. But most magnificent of them all was the Rose. Oberon called it "Tam Lin", and it attached itself to his left shoulder and riddled its roots through his body. Tam Lin was very ancient, a member of a species of giant roses that had supposedly gone extinct centuries before. Tam Lin was the last survivor of these flowers. They were a parasitic, and contained a chemical that affected the mind.They were sentient, and could even fight predators and eat unfortunate smaller animals. Oberon became very protective of the Rose, and the imaginary race he conjured in his head to rule. As the Age of Industrialization passed by, Oberon saw what sins the humans were comitting. They were destroying their bond with Nature. Cutting down, replacing, even BURNING the forests of the world, dwellings of the fairies. They constructed mighty machines, made of iron and steel, the bane of fairies. Weapons of war were constructed to destroy their human brothers in such ways that their was only one salvation for them. Oberon knew that what the humans were doing was unforgivable, but being a merciful king he spared them. Their one salvation was that he would harvest their souls, so that they be reborn as fairies. And any Kaiju that tried to prevent this would share the same fate. Energy System Oberon absorbs energy from other monsters during combat. The more destruction he causes, the more souls he reaps, and the more energy he harnesses. If he does not cause some form of death (Destroying buildings or killing another monster) He will begin to drain energy. His energy does not drains as long as he is continually attacking another monster. The key to Oberon is to not have mercy, ALWAYS be attacking somebody. Oberon is good in 1v1 but in different situations he can be a bit awkward. Attacks Soul Reaper: Oberon uses his claws and swipes from left to right, giving him protection but doing little damage. He does not gain energy from this attack Harvester: Oberon uses his claw and slashes downward, doing higher damage but in turn leaving him open for attack. He does not gain energy from this attack. Death from Above: Oberon leaps in the air and falls towards his target in a rage, slashing on them as he lands. The impact stuns him for a second or two. He gains low energy from this attack. Tam Lin: Tam Lin bares teeth and suddenly lashes out from Oberon's shoulder in a similar fashion to RED's intestine claw, Tam Lin bites the opponent and latches on for several seconds, until finally letting go after drinking a substantial amount of blood to satisfy Oberon's health and energy needs. This attack keeps Oberon and his target in place for several seconds, but Oberon drains a moderate amount of health and energy from his enemy. Soul Scream: Oberon looks toward the sky, arms outstretched, and lets out a bloodcurdling screech that paralyzes all monsters in the radius for 5-10 seconds, allowing Oberon to attack them. This ability lowers Oberon's energy but he can easily regain it by attacking paralyzed monsters. Insanity's Grip: Oberon can use this attack from a moderate distance away, but it can be easily interrupted making it dangerous to use. Seaweed from Oberon's wrists began stretching out like tentacles, wrapping themselves around a kaiju. By pressing a button/key rapidly, Oberon drags his victim closer, and finally places his empty maw on theirs, draining half of their health and giving it to Oberon. This attack drains Oberon's energy turn, destroying three quarters of the specified amount and giving one quarter of it to the victim. Wrath of the Fairies: Like Destroyah's Oxygen Destroyer and Tornaq's hibernation, Oberon's most powerful attack can only be used once per round, but it is magnificent to behold. After activation, a heavenly light shines on Oberon, and deep crevices in the arena open, filled with fire and magma. Black, thorny vines emerge and subsequently lash the opponents as the entire stage seemingly becomes a brambly thicket. Soon the vines retract into the crevices, which then seal up. A large portion of Oberon's health is destroyed, but his energy is boosted greatly and if the player uses precise tactics and fierce gameplay, Oberon can get back his health and gain the advantage. External Links *Unofficial Oberon Design Thread Category:Good Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Green Kaiju Category:Giveaway412 Category:Undead Category:Male kaiju Category:Parasite